thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pluto". Plot (On a large doomship, a group of red aliens are walking while the others are locating to their computers to the death of 70 UFO ships) *Red Alien Commander: Where those green aliens come from? Ah ha, Venus. I think those blue ones from Mercury has no reason to make us get off their homes. What a time of waste. *Red Alien Guard #1: Oh how lovely, i would like a chicken sandwich with mustard. *Red Alien Guard #2: I haven't heat up my sandwich in days. *Red Alien Commander: Where have those alien brats been up to lately? *Red Alien Guard #3: Commander, all of the UFOs have been blasted out. *Red Alien Commander: Wait, what? That's impossible. Show me the footage! (A footage is shown on the big screen with all 70 UFO ships being destroyed) *Red Alien Commander: Nooooo! Those stupid aliens will pay for all of this. They can't tell us what to do. We need more ships to capture the spaceship! Bring them in! *Red Alien Security: Yes commander. Bring the ships in to search for the hero spaceship. (The UFO ships headed to the spaceship. Back at the spaceship where the gang is.) *Timon: Ah, i love this universe so much. What planet do you guys want to go to? *Pumbaa: Um, Mars. *Timon: We just pass Mars. *Pumbaa: Darn it. *Timon: Anyone else? Guys? *Pat: Let me see. Ooh, we're about to reach on this big meteor rock. *Simba: It look like a rotten planet. Let's go take a look behind the scenes. *Timon: I wonder what this big rotten deformed planet does for us. (The gang fly over to the big meteor rock-like planet. The planet is deformed with big holes as the spaceship move into one of the holes by going into the cave.) *Stan: Wow, look at that. *Timon: What a mess. Who could done all of this? *Pat: Not me. *Pumbaa: Not me too. *Timon: I know you guys aren't part of this. Some aliens must have destroyed all of life in this world. *Simba: This is like protecting the Pride Lands back on Earth. There is always bad lions on the ashes. Even in prides where they got exiled in. *Bunga: Shoot. I wouldn't do that if i were you. *Emily: Me neither. *Simba: Are there any aliens living down here? *Timon: No aliens at all. It's just a big looking rock. *Pumbaa: Are we lost? *Timon: Lost? We just got here. *Pat: Are there diamonds inside? *Timon: Nope. Not even a mystery. *Pat: Darn it. *Stan: Is there any food? *Timon: No food and the food in the fridge is trash. *Stan: You're right. We're starving to death with empty power in our stomachs. *Timon: Don't you guys transform into superheroes? *Simba: What? *Bunga: What about it? *Emily: They don't know anything about superheroes. *Timon: Wow, you guys don't know anything. *Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? We got a very bad situation going on in the screen. *Timon: Oh no. More ships? (The UFO ships enter the big meteor rock into the holes to search for the spaceship) *Simba: We need to get out of here. Move the ship now! *Timon: Aye aye king! *move the ship into the holes* (The spaceship move from each of the UFO ships trying to chase after the gang) *Red Alien Commander: *voice* Go go go. Stop them and don't let them get away. *Bunga: We got incoming. *Timon: We need to get out of here. *Pat: Just shoot on the rocks and we're out in time. *Timon: No. We would be crushed in pieces like a iceberg. *Pat: Darn it. *Stan: Just throw a bomb. *Pumbaa: Are you nuts? We're all be dead from the meteor. *Simba: Let's just not complain and just escape this instant. *Timon: I'm on my watch King Simba. *fly through the holes* *Emily: Whoa, slow down. *Timon: There's no way out. Why can't there be a hole to leave through this. *Pumbaa: Timon, you gotta go up and right. *Timon: But how? *laser on the rocks* Whoa. *Simba: That's a way out of here. *Timon: Ha ha ha. You guys are wrong. I'm the best. *Bunga: You're the right man then. *Timon: Nothing can stop us from escaping this outer world behind. *Pumbaa: Go go go. *Timon: Breaking those rocks to make a hole. *Pat: You just cut the wall! *Timon: Why cut the wall for? Cut the rope? *Stan: No. We could even be killed on time. *Timon: Uh oh. (The Red UFO ships chase the gang into the hole) *Red Alien Commander: *in voice* We found them into the hole. Shoot them! *Timon: Oh no. We're caught. *Emily: I knew your plan is a bad idea! *Timon: What? I'm bad at driving? *Simba: No. You let the UFO ships caught us. *Timon: I thought i destroyed them all. *Pumbaa: Here. Let me try. *press the bomb button* (The bomb pop out of the ship and destroy the rest of the UFO ships and destroy the half of the meteor rock) *Pat: Pumbaa, oh my. *Pumbaa: I told you i'm a genius. *Timon: Sound like a winner. *Bunga: Boom! Boom! Yeah! We did it. *Timon: And now we're out. *laser on the rock and escape the big meteor rock* *Simba: Hakuna Matata! *Bunga: This never get old man. *Timon: How fascinating. *Simba: Look like you're on a roll. *Timon: Roll me in. *Pat: That's the spirit. *Stan: Oh yeah, we blast those aliens out. *Timon: Oh no, even worse than that. *Pumbaa: What? *Pat: Did we win? *Timon: No. That! (A big UFO ship capture the spaceship with the gang) *Timon: We're trap! *Pumbaa: I can't believe we are busted. *Pat: How do we go back? *Stan: There is no point of going back. We're doomed! *Pat: Ahhhhhh! Doomed! *Simba: Everyone stay calm. We know where we are going. *Bunga: Now we are going to get stuck into this mess. *Emily: I have a bad feeling about this. *Pat: I hate to admit that, we're being captured. *Timon: Drat! I can't believe our plan didn't work out great. *Red Alien Commander: *in voice* Alright my alien friends, we captured the spaceship. Now let's head over to Pluto and introduce the animals to the aliens! (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi sketched a big portal machine on paper) *Professor Chi-Chi: Good in shape. Now if we lost the dimensional cube, i can always build a machine portal to travel to worlds. *Aunt Martha: That look very neat. No more jumping around with the cube. *Stuart: I thought the cube was easier to use. *Professor Chi-Chi: Not everything is going to be easy for you pal. We have our up's and down's for a glory. *Stuart: Yeah. We always make mistakes. We're all not perfect at all. *Aunt Martha: I once broke a cup of water. It was a expensive glass. And then i got kicked out of a restaurant and their boss was mean. *Stuart: Eek! I don't wanna work in a place where they have the meanest bosses around me. *Professor Chi-Chi: Me either. I worked with a bad friend once who turned into a supervillain. Never going to work with him ever again. *Stuart: That's a case of bad luck you got with that evil pig. *Professor Chi-Chi: I want to call Pat and Stan right now to check what are they doing. *Aunt Martha: Give them a second. (Back in space, the gang are still in the spaceship, held captured by a big UFO ship, heading to Pluto) *Timon: Gosh, this is all my fault. Why do i have to travel everywhere, just to be captured by those alien heads? *Pat: It's not your fault. It's our fault. *Pumbaa: Great, now we are going to be stuck in space forever. *Simba: How did we get stuck into this? There was no way out of this big meteor rock. *Stan: But we did, but we took the wrong way where the UFO would capture us on time. *Timon: Stupid stupid stupid. Who knew how to find a space pod to escape this dead old spaceship. *Pumbaa: There is no space pods in here. Look like we're stuck in space for the rest of our lives. *Pat: Oh no, how do we get out? We're doomed! *Stan: Pat, stop whining. Every time we got to situations like this, all you do is whine! *Pat: No i don't. All you're trying to do is make me act like a drama king. *Timon: Who said someone have to be a drama king? *Simba: Enough fighting! We had enough for today. *Bunga: No more fights in the spaceship. *Simba: And you be quiet for yourself! *Bunga: Jeez, fine. I guess you're the king and you do whatever you want in your life. *Simba: Don't take it seriously. *Professor Chi-Chi: *in voice* Pat and Stan, are you here? *Pat: Oh, it's Professor Chi-Chi. *Professor Chi-Chi: *in voice* Jeez, i have been calling you like forever. How are you doing in space? *Stan: Space? Space is alright. Everything is just perfectly fine. *Timon: Oh no. *Professor Chi-Chi: *in voice* Good. We're in the middle of inventing right now. Can't call you back for now. Adios and we'll talk more in the morning. *Pat: In the morning? *Stan: We'll be stuck in space for days. *Timon: We have a colony to take care of and they're in the Pride Lands, surrounded by all creatures big and small. *Pumbaa: Wait, i hear some music. *Simba: What? *Timon: What music? The retro bits? *Stan: No. It sound like future. Where did the music go? *Timon: I can hear it. I think we're arriving on a planet. *Pat: For real?! *Stan: Oh good god. We're now arriving to our destination. *Timon: This is it. We're going to a planet. (The spaceship and a group of UFOs are arriving at the planet of Pluto. The spaceships are about to reach over to the ground and close to the stadium.) *Simba: What is this planet? *Pat: We are now at Pluto. *Emily: I knew it was going to happen all along. *Stan: Is it me or we're about to stop by a stadium. *Bunga: Never heard of a stadium before. *Pumbaa: I bet we're going right now to the big bowl. *Timon: Ooh, there it goes. (The spaceships arrive at the stadium as the alien king would show up on the platform to make an announcement) *King of Pluto: Ladies and gentleman. Thank you for all coming over. The King of Pluto would like to present you these creatures on Earth we would like to meet. Come on down! *Everyone: *cheers* (Inside of the spaceship) *Pat: Wait, they're calling on us? *Stan: I thought we were the bad guys. *Simba: We should come on down. *Timon: But we caused a lot of trouble back home. *Pumbaa: I guess it's not a trap after all. (The gang get off the spaceship to see the King of Pluto) *Pat: Oh my goodness, is that a alien?! *Stan: Yes it is. It's a real alien. *King of Pluto: Welcome to Pluto. I am the king of the planet and please introduce us to your homeworld. *Timon: Well the hippo and dog are not from our dimension. *Pat and Stan: What? *Everyone: *shocked* *King of Pluto: That's fine by me. As long they come from other worlds. *Timon: Well i'm Timon. *Pumbaa: I'm Pumbaa. *Pat: Pat. *Stan: Stan. *Simba: Simba. *Bunga: Bunga. *Emily: And i'm Emily. *King of Pluto: Nice to meet you all. I'm so happy to see you all together for the tournament. *Timon: That's right. We would love to give you all the love and excitement for our Hakuna Matata miracle. *King of Pluto: Ah, no worries. *Timon: Hey! You just said our motto. *King of Pluto: That's correct. You guys should compete in our Interstellar Gladiator Games. These type of games are planetary, glamorous and cosmic leading events. If you guys win, you will get lots of untold wealthiness and power and will also marry the Princess. *Timon: The princess? *Pat: Princess Stephanie? *Stan: No, look! *Princess: *turn out to be a meerkat* Hello everyone. *Timon: *pop his eyes* I'm in love! *Emily: What? *Timon: Oh my, she look like a meerkat and she's the girl of my dreams. *Bunga: Isn't Laurel suppose to be your lover? *Timon: I guess i'm going to dump her if i win the gladiator games. *Bunga: That's extraordinary. How are you going to do that? *Emily: Pretty dumb to tell. *Timon: Hey, come on. Don't you know what love at first sight is? *Simba: We know what that is. But we don't wanna talk about it. *Timon: Fine. Just beat it to yourself. *King of Pluto: Okay. Now it is time for the gladiator games to begin! *Trumpeter: *blow the horn* *King of Pluto: Back off UFO ships. We're going to need a lot of room for our competition. *Timon: I'm up for the Space Ham. *Pat: Don't you mean Space Jam? *Timon: Heh heh heh, it's either both. *Pat: What do i know when i don't see in my eyes. *Alien Guard: Get on the ring. It's game time. *Simba: Time to play. *Bunga: For the Pride Lands! *Emily: For the Universe! *King of Pluto: It's Gladiator time! Ring the bell! *Princess: *hit the bell* (A slug-like alien with one eye show up in the ring) *Pat: Eek! It's a cursed alien. *Slug Alien: Who are you lookin' at? *Pat: Ahh! It's a slug. A real slug! *Stan: What kind of planet of this? Pluto is cursed with real alien monsters! (A yellow flappy alien appear in front of Timon and Pumbaa) *Timon: Hey. *Pumbaa: Knock it out. *Flappy Alien: Hello. You must be a furry mongoose and a warthog. *Timon: I'm a meerkat you dork. *Flappy Alien: Sorry. (A hairy blue alien show up, burping in front of Simba) *Simba: Gross. *Hairy Alien: He he he, what did you ate for breakfast? (A group of red alien twins show up in front of Emily and Bunga) *Red Alien Twins: *march* Hut hut hut hut hut! *Emily: What the? *Bunga: Who are those guys? *Red Alien Twin #1: We are up for the match. *Red Alien Twin #2: You two are going down in business. *Bunga: We'll see about that. *Emily: We're way smarter than you. *Red Alien Twin #1: Don't call us that. *Red Alien Twin #2: Hey fur brain, bet your mama didn't order a bunch of chicken fingers at the salad store. *Bunga: What did you say punk?! *Red Alien Twin #1: Beat me to this. *King of Pluto: Now it is time to fight! Let's brawl! *Everyone: *cheers* *Pat: Settle it in Smash! *fight the slug alien* *Slug Alien: *slap Pat* *Pat: Hey, stop slapping. *Stan: You'll flap to this! *bite the slug alien* *Slug Alien: Ahhhhhh! You hyena! *Stan: I'm no hyena. I'm a dog! *jump on the slug alien* *Slug Alien: Oof. Stupid. *Flappy Alien: *fly with his hands and spit fireballs on the ring* *Timon: Whoa. *Pumbaa: Look out! *Timon: We're dead meat in french toasts! *Flappy Alien: Ta ta ta. *Pumbaa: *fart on the flappy alien* *Flappy Alien: Ugh, that hurt so much. *Hairy Alien: *claw on Simba* *Simba: Ahh! *bite the hairy alien* *Hairy Alien: Ghaahhhhhhhh! Stupid lion. *Simba: *grab the hairy alien* Leave me alone! *Hairy Alien: *spread his bad breath to Simba* *Simba: Gross. Smell like hyena's breath. *Hairy Alien: I'll never take a shower and brush my teeth in centuries! *Bunga: *jump and punch the red alien twin* *Red Alien Twin #1: Hoo, hoo, ha! *punch Bunga* *Bunga: Ow. *Emily: *dodge and punch the red alien twin* *Red Alien Twin #2: Stop it. *Red Alien Twin #1: *grab Bunga down* Boom. Just like wrestling. *Bunga: It's the Mashindano 2.5. *Red Alien Twin #1: More like a Sumo 2.5. *Bunga: Shut up! *knock the red alien twin down* Boo-yah. *Red Alien Twin #2: My sister! *Emily: So you must be a brother then. *Red Alien Twin #2: I'll kill you for this! *Emily: Stand back Bunga. Let the mole handle this. *Bunga: You go girl. *Timon: Ahhhhhhh! *jump and scratch the flappy alien* *Flappy Alien: Ahhhh! I'm in pain! *Slug Alien: *shoot blobs everywhere* *King of Pluto: Whoa! So much blobs! *Pat: Just like slime! *get slimed* Oh no, disgusting. *Stan: Smell like boogers. *Slug Alien: Ha ha ha. Come out you meerkat and warthog. You're next! *Flappy Alien: Did you hear that? *Timon: *karate kick on the flappy alien's belly* No. *Flappy Alien: Ooom....pa.....pee. *fell down* *Slug Alien: Oh no. *get slammed by the flappy alien* *Pat: Kudos. *Stan: Bullseye. *Timon: Chew Wee Boi! *Pumbaa: Tartar sauce! *Pat: Oh no, Simba is in trouble. We gotta help him! *Stan: The pals on the rescue! *Simba: *hit the hairy alien* *Hairy Alien: Ow. You waste of fur. *slap Simba* *Simba: *roar* *Everyone: Oh. *King of Pluto: What a roar. *Princess: I didn't know they brought a pet in for the game. *King of Pluto: Come on. Who bring pets in the gladiator games nowadays? *Simba: *scratch the hairy alien's head* *Hairy Alien: You scratch my head! Now i'll scratch your mane! *Pat: *grab the hairy alien* Stop it! Leave the king alone. *Hairy Alien: There's no king in here you fat hippo. *Pat: Stop insulting me! *Hairy Alien: Off my belly! *Pat: Guys, help me. He's going to run to Simba in a minute. *Timon: Let's pull! *Simba: Need a little help? *Red Alien Twin #1: *get up* Bunga...... *Bunga: Uh oh, she's up again? *Red Alien Twin #2: Well you asked for it. *punch Bunga* *Bunga: Hey. *Emily: This isn't the gladiator games. This is the battle games! *Timon: We need to get off this planet. *Pumbaa: Uh oh, where's the rest stop? *Stan: You have to go now? *Pumbaa: I have a really bad feeling. *Stan: I have a really bad feeling too when me and Pat have a nightmare of blue trash the other day and Aunt Martha was in it. *Pumbaa: Uh oh, too late. *fart in front of the red alien twins* *Red Alien Twins: *cover their nose* Ewww! What that smell? *faint down* *Bunga: I knew that weapon would work. *Pumbaa: Special skills are awesome. *Hairy Alien: Ahhhhhhh! *throw Pat, Timon, Stan and Pumbaa down* *Bunga: Timon and Pumbaa! *Emily: No. *Simba: Oh sheet. *King of Pluto: Whoa. That's four people down the ring. *Hairy Alien: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Simba: You.....hurt my friends for this. NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THE REAL POWER! *use the roar of the elders in fashion of his son's powers with the air of the elders roaring in space* *Hairy Alien: *hold the ground* Whoa, now that's a real roar. *King of Pluto: Unpredictable. *Emily: Wow. *Bunga: He can use the roar of the elders? *Hairy Alien: *off the ring and get electrocuted in the light* Ahhahahhahahahahahahaha! *blast into the ring* Poom. *Alien Guard: Awkward. *King of Pluto: It's a blast. Look like the animals from Earth has finally won the gladiator games! *Everyone: *cheers* *Timon: Yes, yes! We finally won. *Simba: Woo hoo, that's a Hakuna Matata for us. *Pat: Shoot, now we can go home at last. *Stan: What about our prize? We can't leave without our prize. *Pat: What happen if the king turn out to be a villain like most animated movies like plot twists. *Stan: Are you watching too much Disney for you? *Pat: Um, no. *King of Pluto: So Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba, Bunga and Emily, you are the grand prize winners. We are so happy to have you come here to fight for our lives for any of the evil alien lords coming to destroy our precious planet. *Timon: But we're from Earth. *Stan: That what Pat said. *Pat: That's right. *King of Pluto: Earth is it, you whooping snappers. *Simba: Wait, you're going to wipe our world away? *King of Pluto: No. I'm going to give you your grand prize anyways. *Timon: Ooh, is it a house of cards? *King of Pluto: No. *Pumbaa: A bag of grubs to take home of the poor groups? *King of Pluto: Nah. *Pat: Is it a DVD set of Macho Fruit Friends? That show was amazing and it is the bomb since 2005. *King of Pluto: Nope. *Stan: Didn't you guys listen to what the king said earlier since you guys didn't hear well? *Emily: It was the princess! *Bunga: Marry the princess and live in a sand castle? *Pat: Ah, fairy tale stories. *King of Pluto: Okay, listen up. It is time for the choosing. *Timon: Oh boy, another type of game to play. *King of Pluto: One of you guys are going to live in a big retro home and one person will marry the princess. *Timon: Ooh, pick me, pick me. *Emily: Oh lord, i'm in drag. *King of Pluto: Which person should i choose to let the animal marry my daughter? *Timon: Wait, the meerkat's father is a alien? *Pumbaa: No way. *King of Pluto: Let me see. Who will be the prince? *Timon: Please pick me, please pick me. *Pat: I knew it will happen. *King of Pluto: Timon! *Timon: Yes! I'm in love! *Simba: What? *Bunga: Oh brother. *Princess: Prince Timon, as a tunnel digger and colony protector, will you be my honor to lead the planet of Pluto? *Timon: Yes, truly yes. *Pat: Eek, it could be some twist. *Stan: Just like in those fairy tale stories. *Timon: I came from another planet and it is my destiny to get married together and have kids. *Simba: *giggle* *Stan: Stop laughing. It could be a trap. *Pat: Stan, you're acting like a drama queen. *Stan: Shut up! No one is talking but me. *Timon: Let's go to our honeymoon and get married. *Princess: *jump to Timon* That's a great idea my sweet little honey fur. *kiss Timon* *Timon: Ah, dreams come true. *Red Alien Commander: *arrive by the door* Stop! Stop! *Everyone: *look at the red alien commander* *Pumbaa: What the? *Stan: Oh thank god. *Red Alien Commander: Master, we have some bad news to explain. *King of Pluto: What kind of bad news? Can't you see we're having a moment? *Red Alien Commander: We just located on Earth on the three dead aliens in the jungle you sent earlier. One of the animals flew the spaceship away to our planet and destroyed a few of our members in space. *Everyone: *gasp* *Timon: Ha! That's a lie. We would never do this kind of stuff. *King of Pluto: Mister Timon, did you do all of this? *Red Alien Commander: I know it was you guys. We captured your ship into our planet. *Pat: Uh? *Simba: Um? *Pumbaa: Uh oh. *Timon: Well......yeah, we did all of this. *Everyone: *shocked* *King of Pluto: What the tucks? *Princess: How could you? *Timon: Yeah, we destroyed one of your members in space and back on Earth, we blasted those aliens away from you. Heh heh heh, we're out of here. *Pat: Thanks for the visit and let's beat the ship from Earth. *King of Pluto: Wait! Who is responsible for this? *Red Alien Commander: Release the footage. *Stan: No footage, that stuff is all fake and staged. (A video is shown on the big screen with Timon and the gang destroying the UFOs on the spaceships) *Timon: Eek! They were our cousins and they killed multiples of people in the universe. *King of Pluto: Liars! You did all of this! *Red Alien Commander: I knew we would set a trap for them. *Princess: Dad, please. Give them a second chance. *King of Pluto: Guards, arrest the animals! (Many alien guards came to chase after the animals) *Timon: Run! *Pumbaa: Right behind you. *Simba: *roar at the guards* *Pat: We're surrounded. They come in circles. *King of Pluto: Everyone out! The gladiator games are over! *Stan: *get tasered by the zap staff* *Emily: Hey. *Bunga: Oh no. (The gang got tasered by a group of alien guards holding their zap staffs) *Alien Guard: We got them all! *King of Pluto: You guys are going to the prison zone. Get the furries out of here! *Alien Guard: Yes boss. We'll send them over. (In the prison zone on the underground, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Bunga and Emily are being placed into the cage where a bunch of aliens are seen in cages, trying to get out from very powerful chains. Simba is placed on a cage on his own with alien guards tasering him in his mane.) *Simba: *roar at the alien guards* *Alien Guard: *lock Simba's cage* You're too late. Now you can't get out anytime sooner. *Simba: I have a pride to take care of back home. *Alien Guard: You're not going anywhere. You'll be the King of Pluto's pet and you will like it here or not. *Simba: *growls* *Alien Guard: I better check on those funny animals of yours. (The Red Alien Commander lock Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Bunga and Emily into the cage as the commander close the cage) *Red Alien Commander: I'm sorry party poopers, you're going to stay in your new home, the prison. *Timon: Get us out of here! *Pumbaa: We're sorry. *Red Alien Commander: Sorry not sorry. Unexpected and unacceptable. Deal with it. *Pat: You will pay! *Stan: How are we going to pee and poop? *Red Alien Commander: *laugh* The toilet's right here. *Emily: Oh. *Bunga: Thank grubness. *Red Alien Commander: See you later. You will never learn with another furry of yours. *Timon: Help us! This isn't the planet we wanted to go. *Pumbaa: Stranger danger Timon. It's the end of our lives. *Timon: *tears* The end, of glory. *Pat: We're doomed. *Alien Guard: Lights off ladies and gentleman. I know you did all of bad over the past few years. Go to sleep! *Simba: *growls* I'll tear that king a new crown of his. (The lights shut off in the prison zone. Back on Pat and Stan's world in Professor Chi-Chi's lab, Professor Chi-Chi is shutting off his inventors as he is ready to go to sleep.) *Professor Chi-Chi: Well guys, let's call it a day. *Stuart: I'm getting exhausted. *Aunt Martha: I want to go home. *Professor Chi-Chi: Thank you for all coming around. I hope you all have a good night sleep and tomorrow, we will make it another day. *Stuart: Beats me. *Aunt Martha: Thanks for the inventions. *Professor Chi-Chi: Now go away. I need to get some rest. *Stuart: Let's go. *Aunt Martha: Adios professor. *leave the lab with Stuart* *Professor Chi-Chi: *yawns* Ah, what a big long day. I hope Pat and Stan are doing okay in the other world. *sleep in his desk* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 5) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65